


Two Hands, One Beating Heart

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, chaleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you were <i>joking</i>!” </p><p> “Ray, we had a three hour conversation about it. How was that a joke?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hands, One Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt fill.

“I thought you were _joking_!” 

Chuck stared at him as if he were a stubborn, less than intelligent beast of burden who survived only because of fondness. “Ray, we had a three hour conversation about it. How was that a joke?”

“You know,” Raleigh replied, arms waving erratically. “Foreplay!”

Chuck paused in consideration and then the corner of his mouth quirked up. “So you got off on the idea you could impregnate me.”

“That’s not-!” he countered, feeling the blood fill his face. “That’s not the point, Chuck!”

It was too late however. Chuck was already standing, crossing the distance between them with that too fucking effective hypnotic sway that made Raleigh’s cock jump and pulse even when they were on opposite sides of the planet and the news feed was a week old. It wasn’t lost on Chuck, who leaned in and took his hand, resting it over his heart and guiding it slowly down his body. 

“Yeah it is, mate,” he husked, breath hot as it ghosted over Raleigh’s mouth, causing his lips to part in want. “You got it in your head and it made you _hot_.” He arched into the sweep of Raleigh’s hand as he dragged it across his abdomen. Chuck nipped his earlobe and continued against his skin, “You came so hard. I thought it was what you wanted.” 

Raleigh groaned deeply, hips rolling ineffectively as Chuck kept only two points of contact between them. 

“Does it turn you on, Ray?” His nose bumped up behind Raleigh’s ear before he began trailing deep kisses slowly along the pulse in his neck. “Knowing that right now, inside me is a part of you. And it’s growing love. Oh how it’s growing.” 

He made a helpless noise, body just shy of quivering as the thought rolled around and found no resistance. His hand finally settled, with Chuck’s above it, over the younger’s groin. 

“Do you still want it knowing it’s real?” He arched gently, bumping the bulge of his cock into the curve of Raleigh’s hand. “That you can get me pregnant. Fill me with yourself and see what comes of it. Will you still want me when I-”

Raleigh’s hand closed about him, cutting off the rest of his statement with a soft sigh of pleasure. His fingers glided over the fabric, tracing the outline of his trapped cock and running his thumb back and forth over the thick head. 

“Raleigh,” Chuck moaned, arms going about his neck and shoulders. It was then that Raleigh realized he wasn’t as calm as he’d been letting on. Chuck only called him Raleigh when there were stakes involved. He felt like an idiot. 

Leaning in, his mouth latched onto the curve of Chuck’s jaw, devoting time and attention to the spot just behind it that drove Chuck wild. His arm went about him as he predictably drew closer, and he smoothed his hand along the graceful sweep of his spine, lined in tight muscles that looked as good walking away as they did moving under him when he thrust home. “I love you, Chuck,” he assured him, nipping him. Chuck’s fingers tightened in his hair. He would have rather bitten off and swallowed his own tongue before ever asking, which was why Raleigh made it a point to never leave him in doubt. “And I’m going to love you until the stars go out. And every drop of water’s run dry. And everything is dust. And I’ll love you even more then.” 

“Cunt.”

Raleigh smiled against his skin, but knew better than to reply as Chuck drew him close. He shifted, dropping his brow against Chuck’s. “So…” he said, hands already moving to assist his lover in removing his clothing. “This means you’re going to be on top a lot now huh?”

A light but healthy flush streaked across his face, and a palm connected solidly with Raleigh’s shoulder. “Like you don’t like to watch someone else work,” he countered. “Besides…” Raleigh could already feel the alert blaring in his blood. “Think of the visual.” He grinned, clearly pleased with himself, which immediately became a smirk as Raleigh’s hips bucked up of their own accord.

“Going to fuck you now,” he informed him. “I _was_ going to lay you out and worship you for hours…” Chuck groaned deeply, neck craning enough to cause their noses to bump. “But there goes that.”

“You can still do that later,” Chuck informed him. 

“If I don’t break off inside you.”

Chuck laughed. “I knew you were a kinky shit, Ray.” 

“Yeah, well-” He kissed him deep and hard. Chuck responded eagerly. When Raleigh found it in him to draw away, they were both panting, neither of them capable of much else for long. “Having my baby.” It came out husky and fucked out, and Raleigh idly wondered if he could come just on that thought alone.

“Yup,” was all Chuck said. 

They wouldn’t be capable of words for a long time.


End file.
